1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to jewelry and more particularly to locking mechanisms for jewelry and especially bangles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jewelry is a common fashion accessory for many people. One form of jewelry that has proven popular over the millennia is the bracelet, a typically round/toroid structure that fits around the wrist of the wearer. Some people wear similar articles on their ankles, i.e., anklets. Some bracelets are made from chain or mesh material while others are solid. Of the solid bracelets, some are continuous loops through which the wearer must squeeze her hand, while others are discontinuous loops which do not extend all the way around a person""s wrist. Of the continuous variety, one common type of bracelet is the bangle, a usually inexpensive, flexible, typically thin bracelet. Other forms of jewelry (such as necklaces) have opening and closing means, i.e., a locking mechanism, which allow the wearer to open the loop of the article, put it around the wearer, and then close the loop of the article without undue difficulty or discomfort. Among the many types of jewelry clasps are the spring-loaded catch (a loop that is spring-biased closed which can be opened, intertwined with a fixed loop on the other end of the article, and then allowed to close) and the xe2x80x9cfigure-8xe2x80x9d clasp (a simple hinged lever with an open loop which tightly fits around a corresponding post on the other end of the article).
Part of the charm of a bangle, however, is that it is generally supposed to be a single, continuous loop with no top, bottom, side, or other distinguishing feature. The provision of a standard jewelry clasp on a bangle would ruin the visual effect of a single continuous bangle. Also, bangles are typically extremely inexpensive articles of jewelry. Adding a fancy clasp to the bangle would add to the expense of the bangle in both material and cost to manufacture. Further, the bangle is typically made from a flexible material. By providing a discontinuous band of metal or plastic, the ends thereof must be properly aligned to close the loop.
It is an object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for a bangle that can be opened and closed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for a bangle which is very secure and that a wearer can feel comfortable wearing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for a bangle which is inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and audibly clicks closed so the wearer can be certain that it is closed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for a bangle which insures the proper alignment of the two ends of the bangle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for a bangle that is invisible when the bangle is being worn and gives the illusion of a seamless, continuous bangle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a locking mechanism for a bangle which conforms to the shape of the bangle without requiring significant modifications thereto.
The above and other objects are fulfilled by the invention, which is a locking mechanism for a bangle having a main body shaped in an openable loop. The inner side of the bangle is worn against the skin of the wearer. The bangle is a discontinuous loop having a first end and a second end engageable with the first end to thereby close the loop of the main body. The locking mechanism includes a bar attached transversely across the first end of the main body on the inner side; the bar has a front edge and a rear edge. A tongue is provided attached at a fixed end to the second end of the main body projecting from the second end, the tongue having a raised detent portion at a free end opposite the fixed end. When the locking mechanism is closed, the tongue passes under the front edge of the bar and the raised detent portion catches on the rear end of the bar, providing an audible click and locking the bangle closed. The provision of an audible click is significant, in that it lets the wearer know in no uncertain terms that the locking mechanism is securely closed. Preferably, the raised detent portion includes an inclined proximal portion which rises away from the inner surface of the bangle, and a declined distal portion at an extreme end of the fixed end. The inclined portion catches on the rear edge of the bar when the locking mechanism is locked. In one embodiment, a hole is formed in the bar, and the rear edge that the detent portion catches on is one of the edges of the hole. In another embodiment, the inclined portion and declined portion form a peak therebetween.
The invention also includes a bangle having the above-described locking mechanism.